1. Scope of Invention
This invention is directed to adjustable and unadjustable floor drains with drain plates, and more particularly to a floor drain extension for elevating the positioning of a drain plate after applying a refinishing layer atop a floor surface.
2. Prior Art
Typically floor drains in shower stalls, utility rooms and the like are permanently installed into the floor, the lower end of the floor drain extending into a drainage conduit for removal of water from the floor surface. In most, if not all, instances, the floor drain fixture, whether fabricated of metal or molded plastic material, is typically either cast in place within the floor structure or bonded into place with a sealant so as to render the floor drain fixture essentially non-removable after installation. The apertured drain plate is then held onto the open upper end of the floor drain by a plurality of threaded fasteners, the drain plate intended to be positioned generally in flush alignment with the adjacent floor structure.
One such typical floor drain arrangement is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,562,602 invented by Cuschera which discloses a wide floor drain adapted to fit a narrow waste pipe. Another conventional non-adjustable drain fitting is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,730,854 also invented by Cuschera directed to a unique sealable arrangement between the floor drain and the waste pipe.
A plastic floor drain having a self-attaching plastic strainer plate has been invented by Izzi as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,910,811. Again, this invention is non-adjustable with respect to the upper floor surface. Two other non-adjustable drain fitting arrangements are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,745,594 invented by Cosper and U.S. Pat. No. 3,742,525 invented by Oropallo.
With age and use (or abuse), these shower floor surfaces become worn and unsightly and it has become a common restoration procedure to apply a refinishing layer such as ceramic tile or a cast in place coating atop these existing shower surfaces. In the process of applying such a refinishing layer of any thickness whatsoever, the drain plate must also be elevated to a new height flush with the new refinishing layer surface. Otherwise, the drain plate will be recessed in the range of e.g. 1/4" to 1/2" below the new refinishing layer surface presenting both an unsightly and a toe stubbing condition.
In such circumstances, the only alternative is to either live with this depression or remove the entire floor drain fixture and install a new one, a difficult and expensive procedure as an added cost for any such floor resurfacing project.
Many floor drains include components which appear to render the upper portion of the floor drain adjustable so as to accommodate just such an eventuality. These devices are disclosed in the following U.S. Patents:
______________________________________ Harbeke 4,964,180 Oropallo 4,092,745 Oropallo 4,123,810 Izzi 4,146,939 Izzi 4,067,072 ______________________________________
However, because these above seemingly adjustable drain fittings either include additional specific structure for other purposes and/or typically because after installation, the adjustability feature is lost due to the permanent adhesion of the components within the floor, adjustment upwardly of the drain plate mounting surface after initial installation is virtually impossible.
The present invention provides a floor drain spacer or extension of a preselected thickness, diameter and drain plate bolt mounting hole spacing which will fit between the existing floor drain upper exposed surface and the new elevated position of the drain plate after the floor refinishing is completed, thus easily repositioning the drain plate into a flush arrangement with a newly refinished shower or utility room floor surface.